


迟钝

by willom



Category: Darry 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willom/pseuds/willom
Summary: 哈利小时候在周岁满时，巫师们为他做了一次职业的猜想，他抓了一个手铐，家人们很高兴，都说他以后一定会是个好傲罗，可是他们没想到，哈利在一次执行任务的时候，被他曾经的死对头、告白对象，拷在了床上……
Kudos: 15





	迟钝

哈利刚满一岁，詹姆和莉莉为自己的儿子举办了一个聚会，好友们都到场了，小孩在这个时候有一个抓周的活动，詹姆揉了揉儿子柔软的头发，把他放在了地上，远处的地面摊开了一张画满法阵的布，上面放着许多小物件，坩埚，空药剂瓶，一只展开翅膀的金色飞贼，一打报纸，还有一个亮银色的手铐。  
哈利皱着小鼻子径直略过了关于魔药的任何相关器具，翠色的眸子眨巴着，目光在漂亮金色飞贼上停留了一会，他用指尖搓过了那一排银色的小翅膀，詹姆兴奋地抱住了莉莉，还以为儿子也许就会和他一样成为一个优秀的找球手了。  
但是哈利并没有捡起那个飞贼，最终把目光落到了那个亮银色的手铐上，然后握住了它。詹姆虽然有些失落，但还是开心地过来抱起了自己的儿子，哈利的小手握住了手铐的一角，另一端垂在半空。  
莉莉亲吻了哈利的额角：“哈利一定会成为一个优秀的傲罗的。”  
结果却是，一年之后，詹姆和莉莉为了保护哈利，在一场爆炸中死于非命，哈利的额角还留下了一个闪电状的疤痕。  
哈利由小天狼星养大，最终送到了霍格沃茨巫师学校，学校里，哈利讨厌的无非就两样，魔药和马尔福。前者给他带来了不少麻烦，后者为他带来了更多“难忘”的回忆。  
两人不分你我争锋相斗了整整七年，虽然打架的次数随着两人的长大逐渐减少，甚至在五年级最后一次二人的约架时，在哈利被他压在地上的那一刻，德拉科跑了，胜负无疾而终，哈利还赔了一副眼镜。  
此后德拉科对他温和了不少，但是却时常避开他，哈利偶尔会在大厅吃饭的时候对上德拉科躲闪的视线。  
德拉科在毕业舞会上把哈利拉到了一个角落，向他告白了，但是哈利惊异地拍开了他的玫瑰，显然受到了惊吓，并且表示，他并不是gay，更不可能喜欢马尔福。  
毕业后分道扬镳，哈利想查清当年爆炸的真相，一心扎进了傲罗司。他本以为和马尔福那个混蛋这辈子都不会再遇到了，每天的工作就是无尽的文书，案件，和各种犯人的抓捕，哈利在其中摸爬滚打了几年，很快成为了一个成熟优秀的傲罗。  
可他怎么也没想到，在他毕业参加工作后的第三年，他参加一次取证的工作，地点是麻瓜的地带。在gay吧，他看到了那些扭动的身躯，甚至是一些大胆的直接在舞池里相互抚摸，他突然有了异样的感觉。直到任务结束，他还会回忆起那时候的场景，这时候他突然意识到，自己可能是个gay，对女人一点兴趣也没有的gay。  
哈利为了求证，在一个独居的晚上把自己缩到了被褥里，而后慢慢褪下了平角内裤。他很少自慰，所以手法也不是那么娴熟，毫无章法地揉搓着自己的阴茎，过了好一会，他才把那里弄硬。  
他翻开了那本因任务途经伦敦而购买的杂志，映满了男人性交的图片，他把那些画面映在了自己的脑海里，随后闭上了眼，他原先是想着带入上面那一方的画面，可是撸动了半天，他的阴茎还是硬得发疼，只累积了一点点快感。  
他本以为那是自己持久，可是其他的念头却在他混沌的脑子里一闪而过，万一他是个bottom呢？  
哈利猛地睁开了眼，又翻动了那些画面，随后拿出了为了方便联系而买回来的手机，上网查找到了那些资料，随后他又换位角色撸动了一会，他想像这自己被一个男人压在身下，被不住地挑逗，他需要一个幻想的对象，那些画面在他的脑海里慢慢模糊，又逐渐清晰起来。  
然后他想到了马尔福。在他被快感淹没还没来得及意识的时候，已经明显感受到他的顶端渗出了一点点液体。  
他一下把那本杂志扣到了地面，慌忙去浴室里开了冷水冲凉，他了解到他需要一瓶润滑剂才能继续他的验证，虽然魔杖就在手边，可是他却努力说服着自己不认识这个东西，随后再也没敢动过自慰的念头。  
每当他想起那些画面的时候，他就会冲到浴室里努力让自己冷静下来，直到一天，他在一个荒唐的梦里，梦到了马尔福，自己的腿环在他的腰间，该死的马尔福还托着他的腰，在他的体内大开大合，而那些陌生的快感，是哈利从未体会过的。  
而后在他第二天早晨看到粘满液体的内裤的时候，一切都晚了，之后的夜晚里，他想起了德拉科曾经的告白，想起了他的金发，甚至常常幻想到了德拉科的阴茎，还在他的体内操干。  
更让他无语的是，就在一场重大的庆功宴上，哈利被灌地七荤八素，打个嗝都是浓重的酒味，好事的傲罗们玩脱了，带着醉醺醺的哈利玩起了真心话大冒险，最终的结果就是，抽中惩罚的哈利站到了高台上，用冬青木魔杖指住了自己的喉咙，对着众傲罗宣布出柜。  
  
  
好友罗恩把最新的案件文档复制了一份，用漂浮咒把文件袋扔到了他的桌上，哈利细看了好一会，直到最后，他把整份文件啪的扔回桌面。  
“什么意思？要我当诱饵？凭什么！”他扶正了眼镜，指着那份文件“还……女装？！”  
“well，哈利。”罗恩揉了揉额角，金斯莱刚好在门口听到了哈利的哀嚎，走进了他们的办公室“这场抓捕拉网巨大，我所了解到，你在这几届的傲罗里，抓捕能力是最强的，而且……”  
上司为他们简述了此次行动的重要和机会的不易，而且这样大的任务，如果哈利有了大的进展，也许晋升指日可待，晋升就意味着他有了独自翻阅档案室的权力，想要调取当年爆炸案的信息也是轻而易举，这个条件让哈利熄灭了怒火。  
金斯莱最后看了看他的脸，告诉他“对方是gay。”并且非常诚恳地继续为他补刀“你的脸也很合适。”  
  
  
  
哈利真的无可奈何地接过了配发的衣物，一条黑色的抹胸舞裙，短地令人发指，裙摆还镶着一圈蕾丝。幸好办公室是两人制的，否则除了罗恩，哈利真的会忍不住给其他的同事丢一个阿瓦达。  
哈利和罗恩乘着计程车来到了聚会的现场，带上了分配的半脸羽毛面具，罗恩负责外场的拦截，很快与哈利分道扬镳。哈利穿着那条令他厌恶的舞裙，踢着平底的长靴，因为这样不方便的装扮，他的魔杖和施了魔法的银手铐都藏在了裙摆褶皱里，一个施展了延展咒的小袋子里。  
进到内场，他很快意识到其实那条舞裙并不算羞耻的装扮了，舞池里的男巫们都穿着各式的漂亮舞裙，带着精致的半脸羽毛假面，在富有节奏感的音乐里扭动着自己的身子，和剩下那些穿着西装的舞伴搂在一起，下腹紧贴。  
哈利的很快找到了自己的目标，捧着酒杯慢慢贴近了对方的身后，一个比他稍高的棕发男子，还在和同伙们商量着些什么，哈利又靠近了一些，很快意识到他们是在聊那些黑魔法物品转手的链条，暗暗记在了心里。  
“艾力克斯，这只怯生生的小知更鸟是不是想邀你共舞一曲？”同伴推了那个男人一把，哈利看见对方向他走近，他握着酒杯呆立在了原地，随后犹豫着，一狠心，向对方做了一个提裙礼，那一条短裙本就遮不住什么东西，露出了大腿根上方小巧的蕾丝内裤。对方一下捏住了他的手腕，把他带入了舞池，搂住了他的腰。  
“这么迫不及待？”他舔了舔哈利的脖颈。哈利只感觉汗毛竖起，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
“是啊，先生。”他尽量忍住了想呕吐的表情。  
哈利抱着必死的心情搭上了对方的肩膀，罪犯甚至大胆地撩开了他的裙摆，好死不死捏了一把他的屁股。经过了这一个半小时的煎熬，他可以确定两件事，一是这死鬼勃起了，二是他们正在往二楼走。  
那是个公开卖淫的场所，不出哈利所料，全是穿着舞裙的男人和在他们身上大开大合的客人们，他可算明白了，要是让他的同事们知道了这件事，他绝对会被嘲笑至死的。  
他的任务就是让这个男人上钩，随后他只要把这个男人击倒，扣押，任务就结束了，他的同事们会在第一时间包围整个场所，开展统一的抓捕。  
就在他猛地向男人连施了三个昏昏倒地的时候，他发现自己的麻烦来了，他只好用手铐扣住了男人的手脚，这种魔法道具轻便地很，只有相应的施咒才能让手铐解开，也为了应对多个目标，哈利刚刚把男人塞进了厕所的隔间，这时候，刚才和他谈话的同伴立到了他的面前。  
完了。  
他以为内场并不会有太多的安插，按照傲罗们的调查来看。但是这一次的调查并不可靠，哈利现在身后跟了一串举着魔杖的罪犯，还有数十个昏昏倒地和阿瓦达向他袭来，他躲开了第一波进攻，在这个会场里七弯八绕了许久，最终拐上了楼梯，上到了三层。  
面前是数个房间，尽头是下去的楼梯，哈利听见了身后的脚步声，想往前跑，另一边的楼梯却也同样传来了脚步声，哈利握紧魔杖的手微微出汗，会场被布下了法阵，无法使用移形换影，门钥匙和幻身咒，他看着那些房间，用力地呼吸了一下。  
他对着面前的房间施展了一个阿拉霍洞开，在他闪进房间的一刻拧好了门把手，好死不死的是，就在门外，罪犯们赶来，脚步不绝于耳。  
“给我一间一间地查。”让哈利感到奇怪的是，他们并没有使用魔咒让门打开，而是敲着木门开始了询问。哈利咽了咽唾沫，眼前的房间一片黑暗，月光从窗户外铺洒进来，把窗帘翻动地呼啦响。  
“是谁？”哈利听见了一个男声，随后他意识到，这一层是住宿的房间，眼前的客人从床铺上起来，掏出了魔杖点开看一个荧光闪烁。  
他显然正在休息，精瘦的上身一丝不挂，被褥从他的肩膀滑落到了腰际，男子挂着半长的铂金色头发，灰蓝色的眼眸很快锁定了缩在房门后面的人。  
两人很快四目相对。  
“马尔福？！”哈利小声地叫喊。  
“波特！？”  
哈利从被褥露出的一角注意到了对方露出的大腿根子，还有平角裤黑色的布料，和白净的被褥形成了对比。  
对方用魔咒击飞了他脸上的面具，翠色的眼眸在荧光闪烁下映满了星星点点的光亮，哈利抽出了魔杖对准了马尔福的脸，脚步声越来越近，哈利一瞬间的晃神，对方摆手，荧光熄灭，随后他感到手掌一松，魔杖掉落到了地面上。  
哈利听见了被褥和皮肤摩擦而过的声音，德拉科借着优势慢慢地靠近，最终把哈利堵在了墙角“f**k”他打掉了德拉科扶在他背后裸露的皮肤的手“你想干嘛？”  
“你觉得，我要是把你踹出门外，会怎样？”德拉科俯下身来，把鼻息净数呼吸在哈利的颈侧。  
脚步声又近了。  
“你怎么会穿成这样出现在这个会场，嗯？”德拉科抚过他的后背，最终把他的下腹往自己的身上带，明显感受到他僵直的身体“你可真是个尽职尽责的好傲罗。”  
马尔福硬了。  
哈利本来想踢开面前的男人，但是就在他蓄力的时候，木门传来了均匀的敲击声。  
德拉科明显感受到了哈利紧张的情绪，但是这一次他没有掀开德拉科的脸，而是用力地呼吸了一下，凑到了德拉科的耳边，小声地说到“你……能不能帮帮我？”  
对方更大胆地用指腹摩挲过哈利的嘴唇，捞过他的后腰，把他往床上带。  
“等等？！”随后，哈利感受到了还带着残留体温的那床被褥，捂到了自己的脸上，德拉科就骑在他的腰腹，快速地俯身下来，吻过他的唇角，下腹还隔着哈利的裙摆慢慢地摩擦。  
他只能祈求那些布料足够抵挡他被撩拨起来的欲望“你他妈……”他伸手去想要推开德拉科。但是对方继续把手摸进了他的裙摆，随后又捏到了那个施展了延展咒的口袋，拎出了那副仅剩的手铐。  
哈利听见了德拉科嗤笑了一声，随后捏住了他的手腕，床柱的斜后方是用来固定的铁栏杆，德拉科把手铐绕进了那固定物，随后锁住了哈利的手腕。  
“马尔福先生？”门外有人叫喊。  
他咬了咬哈利的耳垂，换来了他的一脚。  
“安静点。”随后他翻下了床褥，把被子重新蒙在了哈利的身上，用荧光闪烁找到了哈利的魔杖和面具，随手迅速把它扣在了衣柜里关好。  
“什么事？”他一脸不快地拉开了房门，踢着拖鞋，发丝散乱，身上只有一条黑色的平角内裤。追查的女人很快注意到了他腿间凸起的一块，迅速地走开了。  
木门被重新带上，哈利看着房间里唯一的光源再一次消失了，慢慢地松一口气。德拉科逐渐靠近了床，然后掀开了被褥，压到了哈利的身上。  
“嘿，我救了你一命。”他说道“有没有想好怎么感谢我？”  
床头灯被一下拉开，冷空气和突然的光亮让哈利躲闪不及。裙摆被什么东西顶起了一块，翠色的眸子赶忙躲开了德拉科的注视，耳尖红透，紧咬着下唇，还想挣开那副手铐，抹胸的裙子暴露出了大片白皙的皮肤，灯光在漂亮的锁骨上打下阴影。  
但这无疑是徒劳的，哈利是这几届抓捕能力很强的傲罗，对手铐设置的魔咒他自己比谁都清楚，他仰着头，却看不清德拉科的神情，却感受到了对方的靠近。  
德拉科把哈利压到身下，慢慢地掀开了哈利遮挡住胯部的裙摆。此刻的哈利就像一只被狼摁住腹部强行掀开鳞片的穿山甲，身下支起的布料毫不顾及他的尊严，此刻他只想缩回到自己的壳里，可是该死的马尔福不许。  
阴茎显然被那小巧的布料束缚地有些难受，德拉科隔着布料覆上了哈利的事物，轻柔地摩挲着，指甲滑过了顶端，描绘着柱身的形状。  
虽然这一刻哈利可能已经在梦里渴望了很久，每一次早上在他洗刷那些粘糊糊的内裤的时候他就会想到那些前夜里的场景，而眼下，那些场景要成真了，他却感受到了一丝惧怕和羞耻。  
“你他妈……住手！”手铐因为他的挣扎不住地发出碰撞的声音，德拉科挤进了他的双腿直接，另一只手把住了他的左腿，环到了自己的腰间。  
金发的混蛋强行把腿卡在了他的双腿间，一手还捏着哈利的阴茎，另一边抚过哈利的腰际。他这会闪躲不及，想要合拢腿，这下却只能夹德拉科的腰，想要挪开腿，却只能大张开双腿，而这两种无疑哪一种都像是在向对方求欢的信号。  
“我想，你是来抓艾力克斯的？”随着德拉科的揉弄，哈利的阴茎更硬了一些，布料的摩擦的感觉让快感堆积地更快了，而且那还是条丝绸的女式内裤。  
“唔……”手铐和金属敲击的声音更加的清脆。  
“你看看，还准备地这么充分。”他拎起内裤，布料卡进了哈利的臀缝，随着德拉科的动作摩擦着那个穴口“可惜了，他的走私是我投资的。”  
哈利随着那一点点快感抬起了腰“魔法部却查不到我们的交易。”他的声音慢慢低沉下来，随后一下扯掉了哈利的三角裤。手指径直的接触和隔着布料挑逗带来的感觉完全不同，德拉科的指尖布着一层薄茧，握住了哈利的阴囊，随后又伸到他的后背拉下了舞裙的拉链，掀开了他身上最后的遮掩物。  
哈利把喘息声咬在了嘴里，德拉科却用指甲压住了他胸前的那一点，小巧的乳头在他的手下也慢慢变硬，从浅红色变成了好看的嫣红色。  
他的另一只手还把着哈利的阴茎快速地撸动着，时不时用指尖碾转过哈利的马眼，哈利唇角的那一点点呻吟很快拦不住，但是只要漏出了一声，那接下来的就是不可收拾的，德拉科看着哈利忍不住微张薄唇，从嘴角漏出了呻吟，露出一点点牙齿，眉间紧皱着，绿眸里染上了一层薄薄的雾气。  
哈利的双腿慢慢环住了他的腰，德拉科知道，哈利就快到达高潮了，随后他看着那蒙上雾气的双眸，用指腹堵住了那个小口。  
“舒服么？”剩余的手指开始抚摸过柱身，德拉科也俯身下来，用舌尖舔过他的乳尖。哈利难耐地扭了扭腰，嘴唇轻微地颤抖。  
“舒服么？”德拉科又问了一遍，随后用牙轻轻啜咬着他的乳尖，然后抬起头来，下巴搭在哈利的胸膛，心跳是遮掩不住的，频率比平时更快许多“你有没有想过，自己是个gay？”  
哈利最终对上了德拉科灰蓝色的眸子，发泄不出的难耐和胸前快感的累积逼迫他回答，于是德拉科凑到了他的唇边“或者我直接一点，你是bottom？”  
“不是…啊”他在第一时间反对，德拉科却惩罚性地停下了手上套合的动作，用力地弹了一下那个挺立的东西。  
“是不是？”  
他吃痛地点了点头。  
德拉科咬住了哈利的嘴唇，一下就压上来，随后放开了指尖的束缚，用更快的频率套弄着哈利的阴茎，在与他被迫唇齿相交的时候，哈利的呻吟被堵在了嘴里，德拉科算准了时间，放开他唇瓣的同时，哈利还在大口呼吸着空气，那些诱人的呻吟全部叫喊出声，没过一会，哈利的精液径直射到了德拉科的手上，还有不少沾到了他的舞裙上。  
他把那些战利品举到了哈利的唇边，那些粘糊糊的白浊沾满了他的手指，哈利还闻到了一点点微腥的气味。  
那个金发的混蛋随后亲吻上他的锁骨，脖颈，而指尖却径直伸向了哈利臀缝里的穴口。那里还很紧致，却有一点点湿润了，但是就当德拉科想接着那些液体开拓一点点的时候，哈利痛呼出声。  
“第一次？那你是怎么意识到你是个bottom的？”他戳了戳那个穴口之后，用魔杖变出了一瓶润滑剂。  
哈利一下转过了头，挣扎的动作慢慢停下来“我……”  
“什么？”德拉科把碎发撩到了耳后。  
“我在自慰的时候，想到了你。”哈利说的很小声，但是德拉科却完整地听见了，他挤了一坨润滑剂在自己的手上，“那你七年级的时候为什么不答应我？”  
“那时我还没……还没意识到”  
他借着润滑液戳进了一指，模仿着性交的动作伸进伸出，随后退出了一个指节，一下擦过了哈利的前列腺壁。  
“啊……”他借着穴口的收缩挤进了第二根手指，随着他进出的动作，慢慢带出了一点点肠液，哈利感受到他身后的穴肉第一次被人进入的异样，还有那一点陌生的快感。  
德拉科最终挤进了第三根手指，撑开了那些穴肉，带进了一点空气，哈利的腿更紧地环住了德拉科的腰。  
他抽出了自己的手指，哈利甚至小声地呜咽了一声，德拉科只是感觉身下涨得发疼，随后拉下了自己的内裤，两条阴茎碰到了一起。哈利能感受到，随着刚才德拉科的戳弄，本来软下去的阴茎又一次慢慢充血起来，他为自己的本能感受到了羞耻，德拉科却坏笑着把住了他的腿弯，让他双腿大张，随后把性器顶了进来。  
那东西蛰伏了一会，像在给哈利喘息的时间，却没过多久，就开始慢慢的进出，龟头还碾压过哈利的那一块敏感带，随着他每一次的进入，哈利伴随着呻吟的喘息骂过一句脏话，可记仇的马尔福却每听过一句脏话，就换给他一次更用力的顶弄，狠狠地碾过哈利肠壁处的敏感带。  
随着他擦过那一处地方，哈利的穴口就收缩一下，绞住了德拉科的阴茎，为他带来更多的快感，于是他持续不断地从那里进入，哈利的腰间上仰，臀部随着他的动作慢慢迎合，嘴角漏出了破碎的呻吟。  
德拉科伸手去拿魔杖，敲了敲那对手铐“咒语？”  
哈利在破碎的呻吟中断断续续的念出了一串拉丁文。德拉科解开了那对手铐，哈利却一时间不知道该用什么动作，两手胡乱的抓着，捏住了床单，随后又想去抚慰自己高昂的东西。但是德拉科却重新压住了他的手腕。  
随着德拉科越来越频繁的进出，哈利的呻吟声的间期终于没有给他骂脏话的机会了，他渴求地看着德拉科，手腕挣扎着，德拉科却不理会他的求饶，而是在他的脖颈上吮吸着留下了一个吻痕作为回答。  
哈利感受到那些快感迅速地堆积上来，他的脚尖有些发麻，腿间微微颤抖，他知道自己快到临界了“求求你……”  
但是德拉科却毫不理会，继续着大开大合的操干，随后哈利的第二次高潮很快到来，却是毫无抚慰的，被德拉科活生生操射的高潮，那些精液射到了两人的腹部，还有一些溅到了哈利的脸上。  
他感受到了高潮时哈利穴口更快的收缩，也很快把他自己带上了高潮，一下拔出了自己阴茎，把它抵在了哈利的腿间，射到了他的大腿根处。  
“第一次被人操射的感觉怎么样？”德拉科亲昵地吻过哈利的唇角。随后他听见了一串有气无力的脏话，然后一声很小声的低语。  
“滚。”


End file.
